Planet Farai
Planet Farai is the first planet of the Farai System. It is inhabitated by a 20.000.000 spanish speaking humans of the aberolian religion. Exiled from West Patagonia after the second civil war, the Aberolians fled earth and eventually find this rock, relatively lost in space. Weather Farai has a dry weather, it's location at 0.7 AU from the star grants warm winds crossing the vast ocean. The main continent offest a place for precipitations to occur, mainly in the eastern side of the Ridorii Mountain Bulk. Temperatures on the southern side of the continent range from 20 degrees to 60 degreec Celsius. Ice masses dominate the northern half of the continent, however winds tend to keep the water within that area. Only the Sea of Garadimo gives a way for that cold water to transfer temperatures. Population Faraians are aberolian descendants of patagonians. They migrated in mass during 4-5 N.E. and populated the southern shore of the Continent, called Farai. The islands are also populated, however communities range from 100 to 5000 people, and no more. Technology Althought believed to be very backdropped on technology, faraians have resscently demostrated domination in space warfare. Small ships and medium sized space units have been used and soil-orbit batteries have been targeted at patagonians. Supernaturals There are theories on bending habilities being developed on Farai just as in Patagonia. Only this time, earth-bending seems to be present on some degree. Politics Ruled by a theocratic government, the aberolians obey a High Templar, designated by the previous High Templar in agreement with the School of the Twelve (Doctrine Writers, eventually, some sort of legislature). The High Priest is the Doctrine Applier, in the head of the School, and designated by the High templar in agreement. He becomes the High templar once the previous dies or steps down. Eventually, the School can deny such asencion. Rescently, politics in darai have been realy agressive, with a dicotomy between hostile and peace tendences towards Patagonia. History One of the many systems orbiting the main ARN Galaxy Cumulus, the system had been inhabited by members of the most fanatic faction of the Aberolians. They claimed the planet as theirs, however, spies of the Patagonian Republic notices the unrest was growing due to the lack of green. The elder members of the aberolians had started massive schools where minors recieved aberolian based education, with a taint of aggression and hate against inferior patagonians. In secret, the Theocratic Government of Garrel Amuter was contacted by the Consul Beckdorf in an attempt to calm down the violence that could spread to earth or Patagonian possessions on the nearby galaxy. However, the High Templar simply rejected the help, stating he could control this. Only three days ago, Ametur died in strange circumstances, and the second in line, High Priest Jatto Amalak, was denied the access into office by the School of the Twelve. The result, a peacefull coup carried out by the violent faction. Calling themselves "Keepers of the Memory", the Faraian Aberolian Government is now on open conflict with Patagonia, Kael Irroter declaring that "The brothers in the Homeland will be aided on due time, and the armies of the Usurpers shall be disbanded in fire and ice." Immediately, reports of attacks against the most peaceful aberolians arrive to Earth, and Marcelo is determined to act and protect these factions. This starts the Patagonian Intervention on Farai.